


Bend Him Over My Desk

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [167]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Student Jared, Teacher Jensen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: College!AU Jensen is Jared's teacher, and they both have a total crush on each other, but of course they have no idea of each other's feelings. Until Jensen hears Jared and his friend (it can be Chad, Gen, OC, or anybody you want, you pick) talking about his crush and how Jared thinks Jensen is super hot and what he wants his teacher to do to him. And then somehow Jensen confronts Jared and comes out and sex ensues. Can I have a side order of some Toppy!Top!Jensen and Shy!Nerdy!Bottom!Jared please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Him Over My Desk

**Author's Note:**

> i imagined it more as high school, but i wrote it so that you can read it as college or high school!

**Prompt** : College!AU Jensen is Jared's teacher, and they both have a total crush on each other, but of course they have no idea of each other's feelings. Until Jensen hears Jared and his friend (it can be Chad, Gen, OC, or anybody you want, you pick) talking about his crush and how Jared thinks Jensen is super hot and what he wants his teacher to do to him. And then somehow Jensen confronts Jared and comes out and sex ensues. Can I have a side order of some Toppy!Top!Jensen and Shy!Nerdy!Bottom!Jared please!

 

Jensen knew it was incredibly inappropriate to have a crush on a student. Yes, Jared Padalecki was of age, but Jensen was 10, maybe even 11 years older than him, and it was against school rules. It was an abuse of power or something like that. So as much as Jensen would like to bend Jared over his desk and fuck him into next week, he would probably get fired. And Jensen fought to get respect at this position, he wasn’t going to lose it over some kid, no matter how hot said kid was.

It wasn’t fun for Jensen, however, to stand in front of his students every day and see Jared. He would chew on his pen sometimes, those perfect lips wrapped around the thing. Jensen could imagine those lips sucking down his dick while Jared looked up at him with those big hazel eyes. How did Jensen know the color of Jared’s eyes? The boy came in to his office at least four times a week asking for help on one thing or another. The sexual frustration was _killing him_. Jensen had started working out twice as much just to burn off the pent up energy that was inside him.

Jensen spent a lot of time imagining what he would do to Jared.  He would start slow, maybe tease Jared a little bit. Jensen would love to see Jared writhing around on a bed begging for Jensen. He would worship every bit of Jared’s body before letting the boy come. Jared would probably blush and stammer a little bit like he did when he came into Jensen’s office, and oh god Jensen hoped he was a virgin. It would be so hot if he could take Jared’s virginity. He could blow his mind.  Jared was probably a cuddler, too, Jensen could see that, but Jared would be too embarrassed to ask for Jensen to snuggle with him. God, Jensen could just die with how cute this kid was.

And oh, how he ached for Jared. It was so inappropriate but somehow that just made it hotter.

*

Jared really had no idea what was going on in chemistry. It wasn’t that he was bad at the subject, he actually understood the material quite well. He basically taught himself through the textbook though because every time he went into the class he was met with Mr. Ackles and his wire-rimmed glasses. He was too beautiful to look at, and when he spoke all Jared could focus on were his pink, full lips. Jared wanted to feel those lips on his so badly. He wanted to wrap himself up in Jensen and kiss him for hours.

Not to say he didn’t want to do _other_ things with Mr. Ackles, too. No, he spent just as much time imagining Jensen Ackles holding him down and ramming his huge dick into Jared over and over again. Jared could never work up the confidence to talk to Mr. Ackles about it, though. Gen practically had to shove him into the office when he wanted to ask for help, and he stammered like an idiot when he was in there. But even if he could work up the courage, he didn’t have a chance. Mr. Ackles could have anyone he wanted, so why would he want a bookworm like Jared? He spent more time in the library than at clubs, but he wasn’t nerdy in the “cool” way. He was just nerdy. He had the dirtiest fantasies about Mr. Ackles, fantasies that made even him blush, but he also imagined being around Mr. Ackles at home, calling him _Jensen_ and curling up with him on the couch. He wanted a relationship with Jensen so bad it ached.

Chad and Gen had tried setting him up on blind dates or just trying to get him laid in general, but it was no use. The only person Jared wanted was Jensen. Jared wouldn’t even know what to do if he got Jensen, though. He was still a virgin and Jensen had probably been with people who were so experienced they could make his head spin.

“He said I’m a quick study,” Jared told Genevieve. “I could learn, I could. And I’d do anything he asked of me, ­anything. If he wanted to hold me down and just _take_ me I would be all over it.”

Gen raised an eyebrow. “I figured you would be much more vanilla.”

“I didn’t really know what I wanted,” Jared admitted. “Not until I saw Mr. Ackles. I imagined him wrapping his tie around my wrists or pushing me to my knees so I could suck his dick. I know that he’d fuck me hard and it would be amazing. I want all that, I want him to take me and make me feel so _used_ but so good.”

“Do you think you could ever tell him that?”

Jared turned bright red. “If Mr. Ackles ever found out I was lusting after him, I’d die.”  

*

As soon as Jensen heard ­ _“I’d let him do anything he asked of me, anything,”_ He went blindingly hard and couldn’t shake the erection. His mind cooked up all kinds of situations with a writhing Jared doing anything he wanted. He wanted Jared on his knees, flushed and begging for his cock, and he wanted to tie Jared’s wrists with his tie so he couldn’t do anything but squirm while Jensen pounded into him. He wanted to make Jared come over and over again until he was crying out for mercy.

And now that he knew Jared felt the same, he could act on his desires. He felt hard all day until finally Jared Padalecki slid into the classroom and there was an hour left before he could attempt and get Jared alone.

He had to sit at his desk for the whole class so no one could see the bulge in his slacks. When he drew something on the chalkboard, he was careful to keep his hips facing the board. The bell ringing was his savior. “Mr. Padalecki, can I talk to you?” Jensen asked. Jared’s face went bright red and he shuffled forward. Jensen couldn’t wait to sink his cock into this boy’s tight ass.

“H-how can I help you, Mr. Ackles?” Jared mumbled.

Jensen loved that innocent tone of voice, the one that screamed naiveté and that would sound so pretty in desperation. It made Jensen feel protective and predatory all at once. “How are you, Mr. Padalecki?”

“Yes,” Jared replied. He blushed deeper. “I mean, good. I’m good, sir. How are you?”

“Good,” Jensen echoed, the sir making his heart jump. “I heard something very interesting in the hall today. Something you said to miss Cortese, do you know what I might be referring to?”

Jared opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “No,” He finally squeaked out.

“Shame,” Jensen commented airily. “I heard some things I really liked. Must have been some other kid, though. I wonder if I could track him down, use my tie on that boy.”

“No!” Jared blurted. “It was me!”

“I know,” Jensen replied. “And I want to do everything you described and so much more.” 

Jared’s cheeks were flushed and Jensen imagined it’s the same way they’d look after orgasming.”B-b-but, I’m just ­ _me_.”

“And every day I see you I think about fucking _just you_ over my desk,” Jensen replied. “Trust me, baby, there is nothing _just_ about you.”

“What…” Jared paused. “What do _you_ imagine?”

Jensen was so horny his dick ached. “I imagine pushing you onto my desk and kissing you, then bending you over and eating you out before fucking your tight hole until you scream.”

Jared shivered. “Really?”

“Yup,” Jensen popped the ‘p’ with his lips. “And then I’ll take you home and tie you to the bed with my tie, blindfold you, and then tease you until you’re crying to come and then I’ll make you wait some more.” Jensen could see the bulge in Jared’s pants. He wondered what his cock would taste like. “Are you proportional, baby? Am I gonna get my mind blown with your cock?”

“I don’t know,” Jared said.

“Strip,” Jensen demanded.

Jared’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I want to see you naked, gorgeous,” Jensen said. “Don’t be shy, sweetie.”

Jared’s fingers fumbled when he took off his clothes and Jensen could tell he was trying to hide parts of his body. He had no idea why, Jared was hiding an incredible body under his baggy clothes. Jensen thought it was a crime that this boy ever wore clothes. “Jesus, Jared, you’re _stunning_.”

Jared looked up. “Really?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Jensen insisted. “God, you’re so gorgeous. I just want to lick you all over.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. Now, would you rather take this to my house first or do you want me to bend you over my desk?” Jensen asked.

Jared gulped. Jensen watched his Adam’s apple bob and wondered if it would look the same when Jared was swallowing his come. “I don’t—I don’t know,” Jared stuttered.

“Liar,” Jensen said. “You know what you want. Tell me, baby, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I always… I want you to fuck me over your desk,” Jared whispered.

God, Jensen could not possibly be more turned on. “Whatever you want, baby.” Jensen pulled Jared against his body. “I want you to tell me anything you like or don’t like.”

“Okay,” Jared agreed.

Jensen ran his fingers down Jared’s firm chest. His fingers tweaked Jared’s nipples and he shuddered. “Sensitive nips, Jay?” He twisted them again and when Jared let out another strangled groan, Jensen traveled his mouth down to engulf one of Jared’s nipples. Jared jumped and his hands went to clutch at Jensen’s shoulders.

“Oh god, Mr. Ackles,” Jared panted. “Oh god, Sir.”

“Yeah,” Jensen panted. “Fucking love it when you call me Sir.” He nuzzled Jared’s throat and nipped lightly. “And feel free to call me Jensen.”

Jared’s nails dug into Jensen’s shoulders. “Please, please fuck me sir!”

Jensen grabbed Jared pushed everything off his desk. “I thought people only swept things off desks in movies,” Jared muttered.

Jensen laughed and pulled Jared into another kiss. He lowered Jared onto the desk and ran a nail across Jared’s full balls. He pulled back slightly. “What about lube and condoms?”

Jared turned bright red. “Uh, I might, have some in my backpack.”

Jensen threw back his head and laughed. “Oh, you are _dirty_ Padalecki.” He tugged his backpack closer and fished around until he could find the materials. He turned Jared around and bent him over his desk, slicking his fingers up with lube. “I know how to make you feel good, baby,” Jensen purred. He slid one finger into Jared slowly. He poked around until he found the spot that made Jared jump and squeak. He toyed with it slightly before adding more fingers.

Jared was hung, that’s for sure. Jensen wrapped a hand around it and Jared jerked. “Man, you’re quite sizeable, aren’t you?” Jensen commented. Jared blushed and moaned when Jensen’s nail scraped the head.

Jensen made sure Jared was good and stretched before he started to push his cock inside Jared. “Oh shit, Jared, you’re so tight. It’s like you’re a virgin.” Jared squirmed uncomfortably and Jensen’s eyes widened. “You _are_ a virgin.”

“Don’t mock me,” Jared muttered.

“Shit, I’m not mocking you,” Jensen assured. “I think it’s fucking hot. Tell me if this hurts, okay?” Jared nodded his agreement and Jensen started to pump his hips.

Jared winced. “It hurts, but not in a bad way. It’s a good hurt.”

Jensen continued to fuck Jared, slowly and then increasing the pace once Jared adjusted. He held Jared down with one hand on his neck and Jared’s moans doubled in loudness. “Like that, Jay? You like me holding you down and giving you my dick?”

“Oh fuck yes, Sir, ­ _yes_ ,” Jared panted.

Jensen’s pressed himself deeper into Jared, aiming to hit his prostate. Jared squealed and Jensen knew he’d nailed it. He hammered away at that spot until Jared was writhing and babbling with pleas to come. Jensen decided to reward his student and reached around to jerk Jared off. Jared humped into Jensen’s hand and he stroked him slowly, making sure that every motion sent Jared into waves of please. Finally he felt Jared spasm and then white come splattered on his desk. Jensen groaned; every time he sat down he would be reminded of this moment and that was ­ _hot_.

His thrusts stuttered and then his come filled the condom. He grunted and dug his nails into Jared’s sides as he came.

Jared panted and slumped against the desk. “Wow.”

“Was it good?” Jensen asked.

“So fucking good,” Jared moaned.

Jensen pulled out of Jared and peeled off the condom. He tied it off and threw it into the trashcan under his desk. He needed to take that out; it students found a used condom in his trash he’d be in big trouble.

“Are we…” Jared paused. “Are we going to do this again?”

Jensen smiled and drew Jared in for a tender, long kiss. “Oh, sweetheart. We’re going to do this many times again. And so much more.”  


End file.
